Electric Love
by Shizuha-89
Summary: Berawal dari pesan singkat-lah Tsurara menjalankan PDKT-nya itu pada makhluk 'itu'. Makhluk yang ditaksirnya selama ini. Awalnya sih, nggak mulus, tapi... pada akhirnya... Akankah Tsurara mendapatkan hati makhluk 'itu?/ONESHOT! AT, OOC! Read and Review! DLDR! XD


**Disclaimer : **Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi

**Warning(s) : **OOC, shy!Rikuo, AT, modern-timeline, random-timeline

**A/N : **sebenarnya ini adalah birthday-fic untuk seseorang. Tapi... yah. Terlalu sangat amat telat dipublish (udah lewat soalnya ultahnya). Jadi, silakan dibaca. Read and review! Don't Like, Don't Read! Flame not accepted!

* * *

**Electric Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku suka dia. Aku suka dengan apa yang dimilikinya dan kepribadiannya. Iris _crimson_-nya dan rambut putih dengan garis hitam. Aku sangat menyukai dua _charm point _itu yang dimilikinya. Tiap kali iris emasku menangkap sosoknya, nafasku menjadi sesak dan tak bisa menahan senyuman senang melihat dirinya. Tak henti-hentinya kukagumi sosok tuan Nura muda itu. Ketampanannya…, ketegasannya…, kehebatannya dalam berolahraga…, dan– ah, aku suka semua bagian dirinya. Aku ingin sekali menjadikan Nura muda itu milikku dan merebut hatinya yang–kabarnya–masih belum diisi oleh gadis manapun. Mungkin aku terlalu egois dan tamak untuk merebut hati dan dirinya dari semua gadis, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati pada sosok tampan–namun agak 'menyeramkan'–itu.

Aku ingin–dan berharap–sekali dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku–suka. Jika suatu hari aku mendengar atau mengetahui dia juga suka denganku, aku pasti akan menjerit kegirangan dan dengan penuh keberanian mengungkap isi hatiku yang sebenarnya padanya. Tapi… jika dia–ternyata–tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Membuat dirinya menyukaiku juga? Bagaimana caranya? Agak sulit untuk mendekati tipe lelaki agak dingin seperti dirinya itu. Aahh…

**.**

**.**

Di malam keempat berakhirnya bulan Desember yang cukup dingin, aku mendapat sebuah pesan singkat di _handphone_-ku. Pesan dari Maki. Aku pun membaca pesan singkat itu. Mataku terbelalak begitu membaca isinya yang menyatakan bahwa Maki mempunyai nomor _handphone_ Nura muda itu, Rikuo Nura–yang selama ini belum kumiliki nomornya.

Langsung saja, aku menyimpan nomor Rikuo yang dikirim oleh Maki. Setelah berterimakasih pada Maki, aku menghela nafas. Aku berpikir sejenak, a_ku sudah mendapatkan nomornya. Apa sekarang ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pendekatanku padanya?_

Aku berguling sejenak di atas tempat tidurku. _SMS dia tidak, ya…? Kalau iya, aku harus memulainya bagaimana? Dari mana?_

Tanpa pikir lama, aku menyambar _handphone flip_-ku. Baiklah. Daripada nomor Rikuo berdebu di kontak _handphone_-ku, lebih baik kugunakan saja. Aku mulai mengetik isi pesanku padanya.

'Hai, Rikuo… Ini aku, Tsurara. Apa kabarnya?'

Ah, tidak… Terkesan sok dekat dan sok kenal isinya. Hapus!

'Hai… Ini Rikuo bukan?'

Tidak. Ugh. Isinya seperti orang iseng dan kepo saja. Sudah tahu pemilik nomornya, untuk apa ditanya? Paling hanya dijawab, 'Iya. Ini siapa?' atau tidak dijawab sama sekali olehnya–mengingat dirinya yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan 'pendekatan' seorang gadis padanya–meski dia itu tegas dan disukai banyak gadis–dan diriku yang plin-plan dan malu-malu untuk membalas pesan dari seorang lelaki.

'Test.'

Yang benar saja! Hapus! Untuk apa kukirim pesan yang sangat pendek padanya? Apalagi itu menunjukkan isi pesan orang iseng! Umph…

'Aku suka kamu.'

Waks… terlalu _frontal _dan _to the point _mengirim itu padanya. Memangnya dia bakal tahu kalau aku yang mengirimnya?

Berulang kali ibu jariku menekan tombol _clear_. Semua rentetan huruf yang tadi akan kukirim pada Rikuo telah kuhapus. Aku bingung harus mengetik apa. Astaga… Aku ini seperti apaan saja! Seperti orang iseng dan kurang kerjaan. Tapi… entah kenapa, sekarang ini aku benar-benar ingin mengirim pesan singkat padanya untuk memulai pendekatanku padanya.

'Hai, Rikuo… Maaf ganggu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau ada yang suka kamu. Selamat malam.'

Aku nyaris tidak bernafas sama sekali ketika aku mengetik isi pesan itu dan mengirimnya pada Rikuo. Ah! Akhirnya! Aku mengirim pesan singkat padanya! Aku menerka-nerka apa yang akan dibalas olehnya–atau mungkin tidak dibalas sama sekali.

Aku menepuk jidatku. Astaga! Pesan yang tadi kukirim kan, fakta! Fakta yang–pastinya–sudah diketahui olehnya. Humph… Sepertinya pesanku itu tidak bakal dibalas olehnya. Mana mungkin lelaki nge-top di sekolah seperti dia tidak tahu ada banyak yang suka dengannya! Pastinya dia tahu banyak gadis yang suka dan nge-_fans _dengannya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. _Handphone_-ku tak kunjung bergetar–menandakan masuknya pesan. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah. Tuh kan? Apa yang kupikir memang benar. Dia pasti tidak membalas pesan dari–

_Drrrtt… Drrtt…_

–ku?

Ah, ternyata pemikiranku salah! D-dia membalas pesan dariku!

'Memangnya, siapa yang suka sama aku?'

Aku terkesiap membaca balasan darinya. Apa aku tak salah baca? A-apa d-dia tidak tahu dan sadar bahwa dirinya disukai banyak gadis? Duh, kalau dia jawabnya seperti ini, kan tidak mungkin aku bilang satu per satu gadis yang suka dengannya...

'Eh, lho? Kamu gak tahu siapa yang suka sama kamu?'

Kutekan tombol _send_ setelah mengetik balasan untuknya. Aku bernafas lega. Selang tujuh menit, _handphone-_ku bergetar. Rikuo membalas lagi pesanku.

'Lho? Entahlah. Sekali lagi, memangnya siapa yang suka denganku?'

Aku terpaku membaca balasannya. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu, ya? Lalu, harus kujawab apa? AKU yang suka dengannya? _My_… Tidak mungkin aku menjawab seperti itu! Ya sudahlah. Kujawab saja seadanya–sesuai yang sekarang ini berada dalam pikiranku.

Percakapan kami lewat _handphone _menjadi terus berjalan hingga jam sepuluh malam. Agak aneh juga sih, aku hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat yang aneh dan tidak jelas seperti itu dibalas olehnya–ditambah lagi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya siapa yang suka dengannya. Tapi, aku juga senang pendekatanku dengannya sudah mulai berjalan. Kuharap hubunganku dengannya bisa lebih dekat dan lebih baik.

Yak. Percakapan kami pun berakhir ketika Rikuo bertanya siapa aku dan namaku–yang sekarang ini tengah berkomunikasi dengannya. Ya, dia bertanya seperti itu karena dari awal percakapan, aku tidak menyebutkan maupun memberitahukan namaku padanya. Akhirnya, dengan menghela nafas berat pun aku menjawab dengan jujur bahwa namaku adalah Tsurara Oikawa. Apakah dia tahu aku yang mana? Harusnya dia tahu aku. Tidak mungkin dia tidak mengetahuiku.

Setelah aku memberitahu Rikuo siapa namaku sebenarnya, dia tidak membalas lagi pengakuanku itu. Sepertinya sudah tertidur– ah, biar saja. Yang penting, kini aku sangat senang dapat berkomunikasi dengannya. Kuharap dia tidak marah kalau aku yang mengiriminya pesan itu, serta aku berharap esok hari dia mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat–tak peduli isinya pendek atau pun panjang.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, tak kudapati pesan masuk dari Rikuo di _handphone_-ku. Mendapati hal itu membuat lututku lemas. Aku berpikir sejenak. _Apa dia marah kalau aku yang kemarin ber-SMS-an dengannya? Eh, tapi, untuk apa dia marah kepadaku? Ah, ya sudahlah. Mana mungkin dia mengirimiku pesan! Untuk apa coba? Hah, terlalu banyak berharap!_

Entah kenapa, meski aku berpikir begitu, ada rasa tidak enak pada Rikuo. Kesannya tadi malam aku mengusiknya. Parahnya lagi, pesan terakhirku tadi malam–yang berisi pengakuan namaku–tidak direspon olehnya. Memang sih, pengakuan pendek seperti itu tidak harus dibalas lagi. Toh dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang dia butuhkan. Cukup menerima dan membaca isi pesannya saja, menganggukkan kepala atau ber**_-_**_oh _dalam hati–menandakan dia mengerti isi pesannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang tidak membalas lagi pesan dariku. Entah itu karena malasatau tidak tahu lagi mau balas apa.

Astaga…, lelaki macam dia itu memang sulit sekali didapatkan. Kalau pendekatan awalnya saja sudah seret dan kurang mulus seperti ini…

…apa akan menjamin hubunganku dan dia menjadi lebih dekat dan membuatku lebih mudah mendapatkannya?

**.**

**.**

31 Desember.

Malam pergantian tahun atau tahun baru. Benar bukan?

Tentu saja benar! Malam yang sangat–dan paling–meriah tiap tahunnya. Di mana nanti malam bertebaran kembang api warna-warni yang tak henti-hentinya menimbulkan suara ledakan khasnya dan orang-orangbersama-sama menghitung mundur detik-detik bergantinya tahun.

Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu datangnya malam!

_Tenang, Tsurara! Kau hanya perlu menunggu lima jam lagi untuk memasuki waktu malam. Bersabarlah! _batinku dalam hati. Hmm… Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku cek dulu _handphone_-ku–yang dari tadi aku makan siang hanya tergeletak di tempat tidurku? Mungkin saja ada pesan yang masuk!

'Lagi ngapain?'

Aku menahan nafas. R-Rikuo me-mengirimiku pesan? D-dengan isi s-seperti ini? Astaga! Sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengirimiku sebuah pesan! Sekarang ini, rasanya aku… aku…

Aku melihat waktu pengirimannya. Hmm… 12:33… Berarti, dia mengirimnya pada saat aku sedang makan siang. Wah! Berarti, sudah dari satu setengah jam yang lalu dia mengirimnya!

'Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Di rumah aja, kok. Kenapa?'

Begitu aku membalas pesan darinya, pesan balik dari dia belum masuk _handphone_-ku. Hah, kebiasaan sekali dia balas pesanku agak lama. Paling tidak, aku harus menunggu lima menit mendapat balasan darinya. Yah, daripada aku diam sendiri menunggu balasan darinya, lebih baik aku menonton TV.

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Sedang asyik-asyiknya aku menonton sebuah film, _handphone_-ku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Terpaksa di tengah-tengah asyiknya film ini, kuambil _handphone_-ku yang berada di atas meja dan melihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk.

'Kamu di kelas ranking berapa?'

Rikuo? Dia bertanya aku ranking berapa di kelas–setelah beberapa hari yang lalu kami menerima rapor?

Sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahku. Tidak sia-sia aku menunggu hampir 30 menit mendapat balasan darinya. Aku pun mulai mengetik balasanku untuknya–dengan mata yang sekali-sekali beralih ke layar TV untuk melihat kelanjutan film yang kutonton.

_Send! _Yap. Aku sudah membalasnya–dengan isi yang menyatakan aku mendapat ranking 11 di kelas. Sekarang, tinggal tunggu balasannya sambil melanjutkan kembali film yang kutonton!

Di tengah penghujung film, aku melirik _handphone_-ku. Dari tadi _handphone_-ku tidak bergetar–tidak ada pesan masuk. Ah, Rikuo ini. Sudah dari tadi kubalas pesannya malah belum dibalas! Ya sudah. Kukirim lagi saja pesan baru.

'Hei. Kamu sendiri ranking berapa di kelas?'

Kira-kira, sekitar lima menit setelah aku mengirim pesan itu pada Rikuo, _handphone_-ku bergetar. Dia membalas pesanku tadi.

'Ranking 10…'

Mataku terbelalak melihat isinya. Dia dan aku hanya beda satu angka rankingnya! Aku ranking 11, dia ranking 10. Hebat juga dia, bisa masuk sepuluh besar di kelasnya. Kubalas apa lagi, ya, biar percakapan lewat_handphone_ ini terus berjalan?

'Waw, cuma beda satu ranking aja ya, sama aku. Oh ya, nilai rapor kamu gimana? Nilaiku ada yang jeblok satu ;('

Setelah aku membalas lagi pesan darinya, pesan selanjutnya dari dia masuk. Kami pun masih terus bercakapan lewat _handphone _hingga pesan yang terakhir kukirim adalah,

'Kamu tahun baru-an di mana?'

Dan dia menjawab,

'Di rumah kerabatku.'

Setelah pesan yang kuterima tadi–sekitar jam enam sore, aku tidak membalasnya lagi. Takut mengusiknya atau pun mengganggu privasinya.

**.**

**.**

_DUAAR! DUAAR!_

Ledakan-ledakan kembang api terdengar begitu kerasnya. Kembang api berwarna hijau, merah, kuning, biru, dan yang lainnya bertebaran menghiasi langit malam tahun baru. Mereka saling menyahut. Satu kembang api telahnmeledak, menyusul lagi kembang api yang lain meluncur danmeledakdiangkasa.

Mata emasku menatap kagum langit malam tahun baru yang dihiasi banyak kembang api. Desisankagumterus keluar dari mulutku serta orang-orang yang ikut melihat kembang api. Sungguh, cukup dengan melihat meriahnya langit malam tahun baru ini, sudah membuatku benar-benar merasa malam ini malam yang begitu indah!

Kukeluarkan _handphone flip_-ku dari kantong jaket yang kukenakan. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ternyata, pesannya dari Rikuo.

'Main petasan!'

Uhufh… Uffh… Hmph! Ahahaha! Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawaku. Isi pesannya _childish_ sekali! Hihi… Tak apalah. Berarti, sekarang ini dia sedang asyik bermain petasan dan–mungkin–melihat kembang api bersama kerabatnya. Kubalas nanti saja, deh… Lagipula, aku sudah menyiapkan pesan berisi ucapan selamat tahun baru untuknya serta keempat teman dekatku–Maki, Yura, Natsumi, dan Kana.

Sekali lagi, kukeluarkan _handphone_-ku dari kantong jaketku setelah selang tiga menit. Aku segera mencari tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Dan detik ini pukul...

23:59.

23:59!

Itu berarti 60 detik lagi pukul 00:00! Ah! Ayo, jarum detik! Cepatlah menunjukkan waktu pukul 00:00!

...

...

_Lima…_

_Empat…_

_Tiga…_

_Dua…_

_Sa-tuuu…!_

00:00!

Yey! Sudah tepat pukul 00:00! Aku pun menekan tombol _send_. Yak. Pesan yang berisi ucapan selamat tahun baru dariku telah kukirim kepada mereka berlima. Pas sekali 00:00–meski pastinya mereka tidak menerima pesanku tepat pukul 00:00. Lega sekali! Fuuh… _Happy New Year! Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu!_

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Di tengah asyiknya menikmati langit malam tahun baru, sebuah pesan masuk ke _handphone_-ku. Aku segera mengeceknya. Dia membalasnya! Rikuo duluan yang pertama kali merespon pesanku!

'_Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu!_'

Setelah aku membaca pesan dia yang berisi ucapan selamat tahun baru, aku pun menyimpan pesan darinya. Selang satu menit, sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke _handphone_-ku.

'Jadikan tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun kemarin! :) :):):):) :) ;) ^_^'

Lagi-lagi Rikuo mengirimiku sebuah pesan. Aku senang sekali ketika membaca isinya. _Emot smile_-nya banyak sekali! Sungguh, aku merasa malam ini malam tahun baru yang sangat indah!

Aku menyimpan pesan yang tadi dikirim Rikuo. Isi pesan yang dikirimnya tadi benar-benar membuatku senang. Terlihat begitu dekat hubunganku dengannya karena pesannya tadi. Semoga hubunganku dengannya bisa terus berlanjut.

_Terima kasih, Rikuo! Kau sudah membuat lengkap malam tahun baru yang aku rasakan sekarang ini!_

**.**

**.**

Sudah setengah tahun ini aku dan Rikuo tidak saling berkomunikasi tertulis di _handphone_–sejak Januari lalu menjelang mulainya masuk sekolah setelah liburan. Setelah aku mengirim pesan terakhir yang kukirim padanya, dia sama sekali tak membalas pesanku itu. Dan sampai bulan ini pun–Agustus–dia tak mengirimiku satu pun pesan. Begitu pula denganku. Sebenarnya sih, aku ada dua kali mengirimnya pesan. Sayangnya, dia hanya membalas satu kali dan setelah itu tidak membalas lagi pesan lain yang kukirim. Karena hal itu, aku jadi malas dan enggan mengiriminya pesan singkat–entah itu hanya sekedar _say hello_ saja atau pun menanyakan kabar. Kesal juga sih, tidak mendapati _handphone_-ku yang mendapat pesan darinya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Pada dasarnya aku dan dia itu tidak dekat satu sama lain. Di sekolah pun kami jarang berpapasan–kecuali saling melihat satu sama lain dari kejauhan. Aku dan dia pun juga beda kelas. Aku kelas C, dia kelas A. Apalagi dia itu kurang _ngeh _dan kurang _care _mendapat pesan macam yang kukirim padanya.

Ditambah lagi, ketika sebelas Januari lalu–tanggal kelahiranku–dia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Sepertinya, wajar saja, ya, kalau dia tidak mengirimiku pesan berisikan itu? Aku yakin pada saat itu dia tidak tahu aku berulangtahun dan tidak tahu kapan persisnya aku ulang tahun.

Haaah... Sepertinya aku akan _one-sided _dengannya…

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah. Aku membuka pintu halaman rumah. Hal yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh sepasang iris emasku adalah langit biru dan pepohonan yang hijau. Kuhirup udara pagi yang segar dalam-dalam. Fuuhh… Segar sekali! Melihat langit biru yang indah membuat otak dan pikiranku terasa segar–apalagi ditambah dengan tanaman hijau yang begitu segar.

Aku menyesap aroma teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh ibu. Menyeruputnya perlahan membiarkan rongga mulutku merasakan kehangatan teh tersebut. Tiba-tiba, aku menangkap _handphone flip_-ku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja TV. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang harus kulakukan dengan _handphone_-ku. Segera saja, kuletakkan kembali cangkir tehku ke atas meja makan dan menyambar _handphone_-ku.

Aku mulai mengetik pesanku untuk Maki, Yura, Natsumi, Kana, dan Rikuo– eh, tunggu dulu! Rikuo? Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku sengaja mengirimi pesan yang sama untuknya. Yah, pikir-pikir untuk menyambung lagi komunikasiku dengannya. Habis, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengirim pesan singkat untuknya. Jadi, kemarin malam aku memutuskan untuk keesokan harinya–hari ini–mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Isi pesan yang kukirim padanya tidak pribadi dan privasi dia. Isinya bukan sekedar menyapa dan bertanya banyak hal yang menjerumus pribadi tentangnya. Karena isi pesan yang kukirim padanya itu juga kukirim pada keempat teman dekatku, jadi, isinya yang wajar saja. Berhubung tiga minggu lagi kami ujian bulanan, aku pun mengirimi mereka pesan berisi _support _dan semangat untuk belajar ujian agar mendapat nilai yang bagus. Dan ternyata, keempat temanku itu membalas pesanku dan juga ikut men-_support_-ku. Hanya tinggal satu orang lagi saja yang belum membalas pesan–

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

–dariku?

Mendengar bunyi itu–yang menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk, aku buru-buru melihat siapa pengirimnya. Ah! Ri-Rikuo! Dia membalas pesanku! Aku pun membaca balasan darinya.

'Iyaiya…'

_Jleb!_

A-apa-apaan dia ini? Pesannya sudah kutulis panjang-panjang–ditambah lagi itu isinya _support_-ku untuknya–hanya dibalas dengan pesan yang kurang dari dua kata ini? Astaga…, ilfil banget dan kesal banget tahu tidak sih, hanya mendapat balasan yang sangat pendek ini? Tidak bisakah dia jawab yang lebih bagus gitu? Misalnya, 'iya, kamu juga ya' atau 'sip. Semoga kita semua sukses'. Ya sudahlah. Sudah mendapat balasan darinya pun aku juga sudah lega dan senang… Itu artinya dia masih me-_notice _diriku.

Sebenarnya aku agak merasa aneh dengan balasan yang diberikan olehnya. Dari rentetan huruf yang dia kirim itu, seperti tersirat rasa kecewa dan ilfil. Menurutku, sih. Ah, gara-gara itu, aku jadi penasaran dia lagi apa dan kenapa! Kira-kira, kucari tahu bagaimana, ya–selain mengiriminya pesan singkat?

Lima menit telah berlalu. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka _account _jejaring sosialku. Ketika aku sedang menjelajah _home account_-ku, aku jadi teringat dengan _account _milik Rikuo. Akhirnya, aku jadi iseng liat _account _Rikuo. Saat aku iseng lihat-lihat _account_-nya, aku benar-benar terkejut! Hari ini Rikuo ulang tahun! A-astaga! Eh, t-tunggu! Memangnya, hari ini tanggal berap–

–ah, 23 September!

Tunggu! Aku harus memastikannya dulu dia hari ini benar ulang tahun atau tidak–dari tanggal lahir Rikuo yang tertera pada buku angkatan SD-ku. Coba kulihat, Rikuo Nura… Tanggal lahir–

–23 September!

Ternyata benar! Hari ini dia ulang tahun!

Aku harus memberi ucapan selamat padanya!

'Oh ya. Aku lupa. _Otanjoōbi omedetō gozaimasu! Wish you all the best!_'

Sip. Sudah kukirim pesanku berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Senyumku tak pernah memudar ketika aku mengetik pesan itu padanya.

'_Arigatō _yo, Tsurara!'

Aih! Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membaca balasan darinya–yang kuterima enam menit lalu. Aku senang sekali mendapat balasan seperti itu darinya. Tiba-tiba, aku terpikir lagi untuk mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

'_Kami wa anata o shukufuku!_'

Tak lama kukirim pesan itu, _handphone-_ku bergetar.

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

'Yo. Amin…'

Ah. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Pipiku sedikit memanas membaca pesannya. Entahlah. Rasanya, sekarang ini aku senang sekali!

Setelah aku mendapat balasan itu dari Rikuo, aku tak mengiriminya pesan lagi. Aku terlalu senang karena menerima balasan itu darinya dan malas untuk membalasnya apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

_DUUK!_

"Owh… ukh…," aku meringis ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menubrukku–atau malah aku yang menubruknya?

"Ah…, maaf! Maafkan aku! A-aku tidak sengaja!" ujar orang yang tadi menubrukku–atau kutubruk?–sambil memegang kedua pundakku. Dari suaranya yang berat, sudah kuketahui pelakunya itu seorang lelaki. "Kau tak apa, kan?"

Agak kaget ketika aku merasa pundakku disentuh oleh orang itu. Kepalaku terangkat–bermaksud untuk menatap wajah orang itu.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tenang saj–!"

"Ah! Tsu-Tsura… Tsurara?"

"Ri-Ri… Rikuo?"

Hening.

Aku terkejut sekali ketika kudapati orang tadi itu berambut putih dengan garis hitam dan beriris _crimson_–yang kukenal sebagai Rikuo. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka bisa berpapasan dengannya saat ini juga. Sedekat ini! Dengan jarak dan tubuh yang begitu dekat dan tangannya memegang pundakku. Astaga!

Tak ada satu pun yang berani berbicara. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama kami saling diam, Rikuo mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf untuk yang tadi, Tsurara," ujarnya kaku–malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat itu juga. "Oh, iya. Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh…? L-lho? Memangnya ada apa?" aku bertanya. Wajahku jadi panas–malu–dan agak panik karena tiba-tiba dia berkata begitu. Kepalaku kumiringkan sedikit ke kiri.

"Ah…, mmm…," gumam Rikuo. Tangannya yang tadi memegang pundakku, beralih ke tasnya. Dia terlihat sedang mengubek-ubek isi tasnya dengan beberapa peluh di wajahnya. Rona merah masih di wajah tampannya itu.

"I-ini. Ini untukmu," ujar Rikuo ketika dirinya sudah mendapat apa yang dia ambil dari tasnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah boks kecil dengan bungkus berwarna biru muda. Pita biru tua melintang di permukaan boks itu dan membentuk simpul cantik di atas tutupnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Lagi-lagi wajahku memanas–bertambah panas. Aku terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Ri-Rikuo memberikanku s-sebuah ha-hadiah? Ha-hadiah apa? Dalam rangka apa?

"E-eh? U-untukku? T-ta-tapi… dalam rangka apa kau memberikanku i-ini…?" tanyaku tergagap. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Tanganku masih belum menyahut tangan Rikuo yang memegang boks biru itu. Perasaan senang, bingung, dan sedikit panik bercampur aduk saat itu juga.

Ketika aku bertanya begitu, kepalanya celingukan kanan-kiri. Aku melihat gerakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba tergesa-gesa. Setelah celingukan beberapa detik, kepala dan matanya terfokus lagi padaku.

"Ah, maaf," ujarnya. "Sepertinya aku harus buru-buru pulang." Rikuo menutup kembali tasnya yang tadi masih terbuka. Lalu, dia mengambil tanganku dan meletakkan boks biru itu di tanganku–memintaku untuk menerima boks itu. Apa boleh buat, kuterima saja boks itu. "Aku duluan ya."

Aku menaikkan satu alisku. Dia mulai berbalik ke belakang meninggalkanku. Namun, sebelum dirinya bertindak seperti itu, aku mencegahnya pergi dengan menarik tangannya. "Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Rikuo." Rikuo kembali membalikkan dirinya menghadap diriku.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Cih, pura-pura tidak dengar dan lupa rupanya dia tadi aku bertanya apa.

"Soal ini." Aku menyodorkan boks biru pemberiannya itu. "Untuk apa kau memberikanku ini?"

Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya. "A-ah… I-itu…" Omongannya terputus. Malah, sekarang ini dia mulai mendekat ke arah wajahku–tepatnya samping wajahku. Wajahku jadi memanas dan hatiku berdegup kencang karena diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas ucapan darimu dan kado yang kau berikan padaku," dia berbisik pelan di telingaku. Membuatku sedikit bergidik karena nafasnya yang menerpa telingaku. "Kue yang kau berikan padaku enak sekali rasanya. Aku suka," lanjutnya kemudian. Membuat wajahku memerah dan makin panas.

"O-oh…, i-iya… Sama-sama," balasku malu-malu dengan suara pelan–seperti bisikan . "A-aku senang k-kau suka d-dengan kue yang k-kuberikan tempo hari," lanjutku. "Ta-tapi–"

"Anggap itu kado ulang tahunmu pada Januari lalu dariku. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat terlambat memberikannya padamu. Dan–oh, kau juga boleh menganggapnya sebagai balasan kuemu dariku," dia menjelaskan tepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku tadi–yang sekarang ini sebenarnya sudah terjawab olehnya lewat penjelasannya tadi. Kini, dia sudah menjauh dari telingaku. Dia berdiri tenang di depanku sambil menatapku.

Hatiku bergetar ketika iris crimson-nya menatap iris emasku. Sungguh! Aku tak menyangka hari ini aku akan mengalami kejadian langka seperti ini! Astaga… Rikuo Nura memberikanku kado ulang tahun? D-dan… akulah gadis pertama yang mendapatkan kado darinya! Aku benar-benar beruntung! Aku bersumpah, jika gadis dari kelas lain melihat kejadian ini, mereka akan sangat iri dan kecewa. Hihi…, untungnya, sekarang ini sudah sepi dan waktunya pulang sekolah. Sudah hampir jam lima sore lewat. Paling hanya beberapa anak dan guru saja yang masih belum pulang.

"Ja-jadi…, harus kuanggap sebagai apa boks ini?"

"Terserah kau. Kado ulang tahun dariku atau balasan kado yang tempo hari kau berikan padaku."

"E-eh? Ah, mm… Ka-kalau begitu, t-terima kasih banyak. A-aku akan menyimpan dengan baik kado yang kau berikan ini."

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Benar bukan?"

"Hm, yah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, ya."

"Ya. Terima kasih juga, ya, kadonya."

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Ayahku sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah."

"Ah, iya. Ma-maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi telat menemui ayahmu di depan."

"Tak apa, kok. _Ja ne_, Tsurara!"

"Y-yah. _J-ja ne_, Rikuo!"

Dan seketika itu pula Rikuo berlari menjauhi diriku. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang terpaku di depan gedung sekolah ini. Terpaku karena kejadian tadi–yang membuatku begitu senang dan harus meyakinkan diriku berulang kali bahwa kejadian tadi itu bukan mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur setelah aku mandi. Tiba-tiba, iris emasku menangkap boks biru pemberian Rikuo yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja lampuku. Tanpa lama, aku pun menyambar dan membuka boks itu.

Senyuman terulas di wajahku ketika aku melihat isi boksnya. Aku tak dapat lagi membendung perasaan senang dan bahagia ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa diriku tidak _one-sided _dengan lelaki pujaan para gadis di sekolah yang beriris _crimson_ itu.

Sebuah bola kaca berukuran sama dengan boks itu kuletakkan di atas meja lampuku. Ya. Dia memberiku sebuah bola kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat pohon Sakura di tengahnya dengan lapisan salju melapisi permukaan bagian dalam bola kacanya. Jika aku menggoyang-goyangkan bola kaca itu, sebagian salju kecil yang melapisi permukaannya itu akan naik ke atas dan turun lagi ke bawah dengan perlahan–seperti turun salju dari langit, serta salju kecil itu juga akan melapisi beberapa helaian daun dan bunga pohon Sakura tersebut. Indah sekali bukan? Bagaikan pohon Sakura di tengah turunnya salju.

Aku berpikir sejenak, _kira-kira, kenapa dia memberiku bola kaca ini, ya? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan isi dalam bola kaca itu? Pohon Sakura dan salju? Memang indah, sih… Tapi… apa maksudnya?_

Secara tidak sengaja, iris emasku menangkap sehelai kertas yang dilipat di dalam boks biru tadi. Dengan cepat, aku mengambil kertas itu. Pasti di dalam kertas itu Rikuo menulis sesuatu untukku. Aku pun membuka lipatan kertas itu dan melihat isinya.

_Dear Tsurara,_

_Hai, Tsurara! Terima kasih banyak ya, atas ucapan dan kado ulang tahunku darimu! Aku benar-benar menghargai kedua hal itu. Asal kau tahu, aku senang sekali ketika mendapat SMS darimu yang berisi ucapan selamat ultah darimu. Apalagi, aku tambah senang ketika kudapati lokerku terdapat boks besar yang berisi kue darimu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya! Sekali-sekali, buatkan lagi ya, kue untukku. :p_

_Ehem… Maafkan aku juga ya, tiap kali aku membalas SMS-mu selalu saja isinya pendek dan aku lama membalasnya. Yah, kau tahu kan, aku ini bagaimana? Tapi, tenang saja! Meski begitu, aku senang mendapat SMS darimu dan langsung kusimpan SMS-nya. Terkadang, aku suka kecewa jika kau tidak SMS aku…_

_Dan…_

Otanjoōbi omedetō gozaimasu! _Semoga kau selalu sehat dan sukses selalu… Maaf aku mengatakan ini terlambat sekali. 11 Januari lalu, aku tidak tahu bahwa pada tanggal itu kau berulang tahun. Dan, baru bulan ini aku tahu kau ulang tahun pada tanggal itu._

_Terakhir…_

_Aku suka denganmu, Tsurara._

_Tertanda,_

_Rikuo Nura_

_-_19:00 -000-XXXX-00-XXXX

Hmph! Haah… Aku menahan nafasku ketika aku membaca isi kertas itu. Lagi-lagi, aku tak bisa membendung rasa senang dan bahagia ini. Benar bukan, apa yang tadi kurasakan itu benar? Aku tidak_one-sided _dengannya. Karena, di akhir kalimat suratnya itu, Rikuo menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia suka padaku! Kami memiliki perasaan yang sama! Senangnyaa…

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kutatapi lagi kertas yang tadi kubaca. Apa ini yang tertera di akhir kertas? Sebuah nomor? Nomor apa? Kalau diperhatikan, sih… seperti nomor _handphone_. Apa itu nomor_handphone_-nya dia yang baru? Memangnya dia ganti nomor? Dan… 19:00? Pukul tujuh malam? Ada apa memangnya pada jam segitu? Haaahh… Seperti teka-teki saja! Apa-apaan sih, Rikuo ini? Dia mau mempermainkanku, ya?

_Drrtt… Drrtt…_

Eh? Sebuah pesan? Dari siapa? Coba kulihat pesan dari siapa yang masuk itu.

Oh, ternyata pesan itu cuma dari Rikuo. Nanti saja deh, kubaca pesannya.

Eh?

Tunggu!

'Cuma'? 'Dari Rikuo'?

Aahh! Dari Rikuo! Kenapa malah kuabaikan pesannya? Kenapa tidak kubaca dari tadi–sejak pesan itu masuk ke _handphone_-ku?

Setelah aku sedikit berkalang-kabut-ria, aku pun membaca pesan itu. Namun, sebelum aku membuka pesan itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi... Apa yang aneh?

...

He...? Dari mana kuketahui pesan itu dari Rikuo? Jelas-jelas pesan itu tidak tertera nama Rikuo pada nama pengirimnya! Melainkan hanya sebuah nomor yang tidak kukenal pada nama pengirimnya. Pantas aku merasa ada yang aneh! Hu-uh! Siapa sih, yang iseng kirim pesan padaku? Sejak kapan anak lelaki kelas lain mengetahui nomorku? Setahuku, yang tahu nomorku kan, hanya Rikuo. Tidak ada lagi anak lelaki yang tahu nomorku.

Rikuo...

Hmm...

Memikirkan nama sosok beriris _crimson_ itu, aku jadi teringat sesuatu...

...boks biru yang tadi kuterima darinya itu.

Boks biru...

Boks biru!

Ya! Boks biru! Itu dia! Ah! Mana kertas itu? Mana surat yang tadi kutemukan di boks biru itu? Mana?

Ah, ini dia! Ya! Jangan-jangan, pesan tadi itu dikirim oleh Rikuo. Dia mengirimnya lewat nomornya yang lain. Pasti nomor yang tadi tertera di akhir suratnya untukku ini nomor yang tadi. Aku yakin sekali. Baiklah, untuk memastikan pesan tadi itu dikirim oleh lelaki berambut putih-hitam itu, aku mengambil _handphone_-ku yang tergeletak di atas selimutku. Aku pun membuka pesan yang masuk ke_handphone_-ku tujuh menit yang lalu. Kucocokkan nomor pengirim pesan itu dengan nomor yang Rikuo berikan padaku–lewat tulisan yang tertera pada akhir suratnya itu. Dan nomor di surat dan_handphone-_ku itu, ternyataa...

...SAMA!

SAMA PERSIS!

Dan waktu pengirimannya itu sama dengan jam yang tertera pada surat itu! Pesan yang tadi masuk pada jam tujuh malam itu adalah pesan dari Rikuo! Aku harus membaca isi pesan itu!

**.**

**.**

Setetes air mata keluar dari mata emasku. Tak lama, tetesan-tetesan air mata itu keluar lagi dari mataku dan turun di pipiku menyusul tetesan lainnya yang sudah jatuh dari wajahku. Nafasku benar-benar tercekat saat itu juga. Dadaku pun terasa begitu sesak–sulit untuk bernapas. Karena dua hal itu, mulutku terbuka lebar terengah-engah. Tangisku meledak. Tetesan air mata tak hentinya keluar dari irisku dan jatuh melewati pipiku. Aku menangkupkan tanganku pada mulutku–mencoba menghentikan desahan terengahku yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasku yang terengah-engah. Serta menstabilkan jantungku yang berdenyut cepat tak karuan ini.

A-astaga...

Ukh... Hsk...

A-aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa ini...

Rasa yang begitu menusuk hatiku hingga membuatku menangis seperti ini. Membuatku tak sanggup membendungnya lagi.

Rikuo...

"_Baka _Rikuo! _Ba–ka_!" isakku tertahan. Aku meremas seprai kasurku. "Kau benar-benar lelaki paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui, Rikuo!" aku merutuki sosok pemilik iris _crimson _itu. Tetesan air mata masih menghiasi wajahku.

Tangan kananku segera memungut _handphone_-ku yang tergeletak di atas lantai–karena tadi _handphone_-nya kubanting usai membaca pesan dari Rikuo. Lalu, aku segera mengetik nomor Rikuo dan meneleponnya. Kudekatkan _handphone_-ku itu ke telinga kananku. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, _handphone-_ku sudah tersambung dengan _handphone_ Rikuo. Dari seberang, dapat kudengar samar-samar suara beratnya.

/"Tsurara? Eh, tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Ada ap–"/

"Kau bodoh, Rikuo!" selakku menginterupsi kalimatnya dengan suara bergetar. Mataku sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Namun, mata dan pipiku masih basah karena air mataku.

/"'B-bodoh'? Bodoh bagaimana maksudmu, Tsurara?"/

"Ya bodoh! Kau bodoh, Rikuo! Kau adalah lelaki paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui!" elakku tidak santai penuh emosi. Dapat kudengar di seberang sana–sebelum aku membalas pertanyaan bodoh-nya itu–suara Rikuo menjadi agak meniggi dengan siratan rasa kecewa.

/"H-hei! Apa-apaan sih, kau ini, Tsurara? Tahu-tahu meneleponku dan menyebutku bodoh! Jika aku memang lelaki paling bodoh yang pernah kau temui, aku minta maaf karena berlaku bodoh padamu! Tapi, berikan alasanmu kenapa kau menyebutku bo–"/

_Tuutt... Tuutt..._

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku dengan makhluk itu. Aku meletakkan _handphone_-ku di atas meja lampuku. Lalu, bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berdiri berjalan menghampiri jendela geser kamarku. Kugeser jendela itu hingga terbuka agak lebar. Mengekspos indahnya langit malam dan udara malam hari yang dingin. Aku berdiri manis di ambang jendela. Iris emasku menatap indahnya langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Angin malam menerpaku. Membuat rambutku menjadi sedikit berantakan. Kuhirup udara malam dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. Senyuman senang terulas di wajahku kemudian.

Malam ini– tidak, hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat indah untukku. Rasa senang, bahagia, terkejut, tak percaya, dan haru bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Alasan hari ini aku merasakan perasaan campur aduk itu karena seseorang. Yaitu...

...Rikuo Nura.

Yang telah membalas perasaanku selama ini yang kupendam. Hingga akhirnya, kutemukan siapa gadis yang disukainya itu.

**.**

**.**

_Watashi mo anata o aishite, Baka Rikuo..._

* * *

To : _Tsurara_

From : _Rikuo_

_Ne, Tsurara. Bagaimana dengan boks yang tadi kuberikan untukmu? Apa kau menyukainya? Kuharap kau menyukainya. Aku membeli itu dengan uangku sendiri, lho. Sulit sekali aku mencari kado yang pas dan sesuai untukmu. Berhubung aku ini laki-laki, jadi, aku tidak tahu banyak anak gadis itu sukanya apa. Apalagi gadis sepertimu. Sulit sekali mendapatkan barang yang sesuai dan sangat cocok untuk gadis manis yang cantik sepertimu itu. Memang sih, ada banyak barang yang cocok untukmu. Tapi, dari beribu-ribu barang yang kutemui, tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar cocok untukmu. Jika kulihat barangnya, mereka terlalu jelek dan tidak pantas untuk dipakai oleh gadis super manis dan imut sepertimu. Apalagi, aku ingin kadoku untukmu itu juga menyangkut diriku ;p Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memberikanmu barang itu. Mahal sekali lho, harga barangnya! Tapi, untuk Tsurara, aku rela menghabiskan seluruhnya milikku untuk memberikan yang terbaik untukmu!_

_Oh, ya. Apa kau mengerti maksud pohon Sakura dan salju yang ada di dalam bola kaca itu? Pohon Sakura di situ melambangkan diriku. Dan salju yang menemani pohon itu melambangkan dirimu. Kau tahu kenapa kau kulambangkan menjadi salju? Itu karena kau memiliki sifat yang sama dengan mereka. Kau putih, manis, indah, lembut, disukai banyak orang, dan banyak ditunggu kehadirannya oleh banyak orang. Namun, kau tidaklah dingin seperti salju–justru kebalikannya. Kau bagaikan salju di musim dingin, Tsurara. Saat itu, ketika musim dingin tahun lalu, kau 'menghampiri'ku dan menemaniku di kala sepi dan sendiri. Tak lama, kau makin sering muncul dan menemaniku yang sendiri. Dan... ah– aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku, Tsurara. Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku. Aku suka denganmu, Tsurara... Aku mencintaimu..._

_Kumohon, jangan membenciku dan menganggapku bodoh karena aku menyatakan ini, Tsurara. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan hal yang sebenarnya kurasakan padamu–bahwa aku menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. Tolong, terimalah diriku ini. Izinkanlah aku menjadikanmu dan hatimu milikku sepenuhnya dari para lelaki di luar sana yang menuggumu, Tsurara..._

_Temani dan selalu-lah berada di sisi pohon Sakura yang kesepian ini, Salju Manis-ku..._

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**_**END-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
